


Buying a Clue

by skyz



Series: Canyons of Steel [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyz/pseuds/skyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana actually thought she might go out of her mind. The shit that Berry put up with on a daily basis was ridiculous. And this was all just before lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> So Santana made a bet with Puck and then the gleeks thought it would be awesome if Santana pretended to date Rachel to keep her sane for Regionals. Since Santana needed an in with Rachel, she decided to try out faux dating. Written in 09.

It was maddening. Santana actually thought she might go out of her mind. The shit that Berry put up with on a daily basis was ridiculous. And this was all just before lunch. 

It started on the bus to school and Santana knew this because she’d gotten to school early to catch Rachel before school started, and had seen it herself. And she knew she’d seen this same scene play out before and had never paid any attention and hadn’t cared who was being messed with. 

But it was different now. 

She had a responsibility now. 

The day was cold and the sun was just peeking out from behind a few scattered clouds and random rays of sunlight dotted the brownish lawns of McKinley High. Santana had put on her sunglasses because it was too early and she kind of had a hangover and the heater in her car was cranked to full blast. 

She’d been sitting in her car for fifteen minutes before buses started pulling up. 

From JewFro she’d learned that Rachel would be on the first bus that arrived at 6:20. Having to talk to him had made her skin crawl. His obsession with Rachel was disgusting and the fact that he knew her schedule so well made Santana think she’d have to do something about him too. 

She watched Rachel get off the bus with a smile that at times Santana thought at times was goofy and out of place in high school. What was there to be so happy about this early in the damn morning? 

Her eyes scanned over the green tights Rachel was sporting and the golden ballet flats that didn’t do anything for her legs. She was wearing her usual long black North Face coat that looked like it came from freaking Alaska and completely swallowed her up. And pink mittens. 

The mittens killed her. What was she, five? 

Rachel had barely taken a few steps from the bus when three jocks in their Letterman jackets decided to play keep away with Rachel’s satchel. And because of the mittens Rachel didn’t have a firm grip on it and it was easily ripped away from her. 

Santana was turning off her car and getting out before she even thought about it. But she’d parked in the student parking and since Principal Figgins was such a douche about parking and gave out detention slips to anyone who didn’t park where they were supposed to, she hadn’t wanted to idle along the fire lane or park in a teacher’s spot. 

Which meant to she had to make up the distance by running. Not a problem but she still didn’t get there before the guys dumped Rachel’s stuff onto the lawn and laughing all the while walked away from the mess they’d left behind. 

Santana thought she recognized them as she came to a halt beside Rachel’s bent form. 

“I’d really appreciate it if you’d walk away right now. I’ve had my morning dose of idiocy,” she heard Rachel’s muffled voice. 

“Well things should be looking up for you now. I’m here,” Santana said and bent down to help pick up the scattered papers. “Watch where you’re fucking going,” she snapped at a few kids who walked right over the notebooks and papers strewn across the lawn. 

“I can do it,” Rachel said and with a huff shoved back her fur hood to glare at her. 

Santana ignored her. 

“Really. Stop. I don’t need your help,” Rachel protested and snatched a handful of papers out of Santana’s hand. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Santana told her and decided that she’d have to do something about those boys too. She knew they were on the Hockey team so she’d just go from there. 

She’d probably have to start a list. 

Rachel didn’t say anything else as Santana didn’t bother to listen to her. 

“I’m not embarrassed,” Rachel finally said as she stuffed everything into her bag and got to her feet. 

“Okay,” Santana said and shrugged. She didn’t care if Rachel was embarrassed or not and only knew that she’d have to make sure this didn’t happen again. At least until Regional’s.

“And I didn’t need your help. I’ve been fine all my life. I don’t need rescuing. It’s insulting that the others would think that. I’m perfectly fine,” Rachel continued angrily. 

Santana stared at Rachel. 

“Defensive much? Do you need help to copy any of that or something?” Santana asked gesturing to Rachel’s bag. 

“No. I make copies just in case,” Rachel replied stiffly and started walking away. 

Santana hesitated in going after her. 

She had thought she’d jump right in but maybe she’d wait the day out and see how it went. 

It went progressively downhill from there. 

Santana really hadn’t put much thought into Rachel Berry and certainly didn’t remember having so many classes with her. Which would help in the long run, but it surprised her that she’d completely tuned Rachel out. Like Rachel had been a total non-entity and Santana supposed that she had been. 

In all of the classes people tittered and made muffled comments when Rachel answered questions or just spoke in general. She got pushed into lockers in between classes and at lunch someone tripped her. 

Some little freshman fucker, Santana noted. She’d get him. 

Rachel sat at a table that was populated with what Santana thought of as social rejects. 

That would have to stop too. 

After lunch she caught up with Rachel at her locker. 

She didn’t have time to say anything, only to see Rachel cower back against the locker, and half turning she found herself the recipient of a face full of slushie. 

“Oh, shit! Shit. Sorry. Santana I didn’t know it was you—” Santana heard through the roaring in her ears and the laughter of the other students in the hall. 

Santana swiped at her eyes and blinked away the sting before she glared at the football player shuffling his feet in front of her. 

“You didn’t see me? Are you fucking blind, Ben? Get me some towels. Now!” 

“I’m sorry. Okay. I’ll be right back. I’m sorry.” He turned and lumbered towards the bathroom. 

Santana made sure to spread her glare around to all the kids who were still staring. 

“What are you looking at? I see you Janet. Yeah that’s right look away John. Haley you know I’ll see you at practice today so drop that smile.” 

Lo and behold people started dispersing and dropped their gazes. 

“Here,” Ben thrust a handful of paper towels into her face. “Don’t tell Coach Sylvester. Sorry.” 

“Get away from me,” Santana hissed and turned her back to him. 

“Are you okay?” Rachel asked quietly from beside her. 

Santana glanced at her in surprise having forgotten about Rachel in her anger. 

“I’m fine. He’s a fucking asshole. So what do you say now, Berry? Don’t you see how this would help you? And believe me you need all the help you can get.” Santana wiped at the sticky sweet wetness across her face and waited impatiently for a response. 

“I don’t know…” Rachel hesitated. 

Fed up Santana snapped, “It's for your own good! Can’t you see that? It's logical. You're all with the logic, right? It makes sense."

"And what about Brittany? And for my own good? How does that even make sense?" Rachel couldn't seem to believe that she was having this conversation.

"Brittany and I cannot date. Seriously. It would totally ruin us. Dating is separate from sex for a reason."

"I don't believe that." Why was she being stubborn about this?

"Weren't you going to have sex with Puck to make Finn jealous?" Santana asked with a scoff.

"No," Rachel said defensively. "I was going to date Puck to make Finn jealous."

"See. This isn't about that anyway and we wouldn’t really be dating. This is about Glee and making a point. Now I have enough cred to make you untouchable and by extension the rest of the Glee club. It's for the better good."

"Who told you that?" Rachel’s tone was incredulous.

"Brittany. Well okay not just her. It was a group decision. I got roped into this but it does make sense."

"No it doesn't."

"Right. Yes it does. Complete sense. Just go out with me tonight."

"On a date?" Rachel asked the fucking obvious.

Santana nodded because she thought if she spoke she’d yell. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and finally spoke.

"On a faux date. Around six. We can see a movie and get something to eat. Is that okay?" Why was she even bothering to ask Rachel if it was okay? She didn’t care if it was good for her as long as they were seen together while coupled up.

Rachel nodded slowly like she still wasn’t sure and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Santana said and couldn’t help her sharp tone.

"It's for Glee not for you!"

"I get that. For the club. What the fuck ever. Come to the bathroom with me and help me get this out of my hair,” Santana ordered and walked away. 

She was pleased to see Rachel following her. 

Yeah, she was awesome.


End file.
